


Из кокона слухов

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: In predicting of her wings [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, College, Feminist Themes, Gen, Rumors, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Slice of Life, Songfic, TW: lookism, TW: self-objectivation, beauty practices
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Пока кто-нибудь говорит о слухах, которые она же и распостранила, Виктория Чейз может сделать паузу. Никто не узнает, как сильно она может в себе сомневаться.__________________________Until someone says about rumors she spreads, Victoria Chase can take a pause. Nobody will know how much she can doubt and in herself.
Series: In predicting of her wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543969





	Из кокона слухов

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю всем девочкам, девушкам и женщинам, которые когда-либо сомневались не только в своей внешности и/или достижения, которые не знали, как это выразить или думали, что они недостаточно хороши, чтобы любить самих себя.
> 
> Макс здесь второстепенная героиня, и если вам кажется, что Виктория вполне вписывается в синдром самозванки то вам совсем не кажется. Игра и так на это намекает.

_Сонгфик на Chloe Howl «Rumors»_

У хорошей фотографии и красивой жизни есть кое-что похожее.  
Этого нужно добиваться.  
Нужно следовать правилам и знать их.

Прятать лишнее и выставлять нужное напоказ. Темнить и высветлять по надобности.

Давать ценителям и толпе новых зрелищ.

Выбирать лучшие кадры и прятать недостатки моделей.

Хорошая ретушь уберет многое — и слезы вперемешку с дорогой тушью, и складки на животе, ведь что никто не должен видеть огрехов даже на фото и так неправильно лёгшую тень на груди. Для реального мира есть свои аналоги — армия из тюбиков и баночек, что игрушечными солдатиками выстроились по полочкам и косметичкам, для маркой потекшей туши — пальцы возле уголков глаз, для складок — урчание недовольного диетой желудка и впившаяся в талию юбка.

За такое и зовут идеальной. За такое и скажут «у нее есть все». Виктория любому заявит, что готова ко всему — только вот есть то, чему не научит даже дорогой ее сердцу Марк.

Коллектив.

Лидерство.

Власть.

Управление.

Слухи.

Виктория научили — власть нужно держать. А уж самые дорогие закрытые школы и тусовки смогли научить: власть в слухах.

Не пустишь слухи сама — не сможешь ими управлять.

В новой школе ты — чистый лист, если и в аккаунтах все безупречно. Золото и идеальные фото, укладка от с трудом найденного в этой дыре стилиста — кто возразит что с тобой что-то не так? Кто скажет, что ты в чем-либо собой недовольна? Самая модная одежда и сдержанная улыбка — и кого волнует что ты не хочешь смотреть в большинство своих лиц на фото? Отрепетированные до «спроси ночью — скажу» гадости, точно к экзамену — и как придраться, что ты слаба или недостойна уважения, если ты любого можешь послать? Куча сплетен про «шлюх», «стерв» или «серых мышек» — и кто из всяких девчонок не додумается смолчать про тебя или возразить: «А вот Вик не такая!»?

Виктория встает со списком дел в голове, что некогда запомнила в строгом порядке. И сейчас её сопровождает первый пункт, непременный: не показываться никому без макияжа, не позволять себе промахов. Ранний будильник, вечно готовая помочь ей встать Тейлор — так проще. Вместе с небрежно заправленной кроватью легко затолкнуть мысль, что-то, правильное лицо в зеркале — не твое. Оно, живое и ненакрашенное, со следами подушки на щеке и закисшими глазами, недостойно того, чтобы отразиться вместе с неотрепетированной улыбкой, недостойно ни единого фото.

«Ни одной морщинки на колготках и тогда можно себе позволить морщинки на лице», — учила её мама.

Правильно делала, она теперь умеет быть красави… Фу, что за вид? Срочно к шкафу! Одеться и краситься под ласкающие слух новости!

_«Не размазывай слезы напоказ, ты же девочка! Это же так некрасиво! Как же ты кому-то понравишься без улыбки? Ты ведь наследница престижной компании, а не недовольная жизнью замарашка!»_

Снова затолкнуть в темный угол мысли, что без майки у нее виден недостойно выпирающий живот, а на ноги с облезшим по краям педикюром не смотреть совсем. Надеть тёмные колготки, а вечером исправить этот ужас, срочно исправить…

Одеваясь, Виктория набирает с десяток утренних сообщений: приветствия, что напомнят всем о её статусе. За ними можно и отвлечься от машинального перебирания гардероба и побыстрее проскользнуть к ванной с двухъярусной косметичкой, пока не размениваясь на украшения и встав перед зеркалом, тайком сделать пару кадров у самого неисписанного угла душевой, позволив себе немного подзабыть об идеальной позе или ракурсе.  
Даже этого, она не позволяет себе без помады, рьяно осуждая каждое селфи на людях.

В каждом фото — немой вопрос: я красивая? Красивая? А так? А с гримасой? А с улыбкой? Виктория каждый раз стыдливо прячет распечатанные фото в шкафчик, ни за что не признаваясь подругам, что считает ужасным каждое фото.

— Вот тут неудачный блик, — только и говорит она о самой удачной, живой фотографии, придирчиво тыкая в нее закованным в броню из многослойного лака ногтем.

И это единственное фото из задвинутой в самый дальний угол шкафчика стопки, которое она не стыдится им показать.

— Ты даже тут хорошо получилась, — непременно скажет о ей кто-то.

Виктория осторожно размазывает консилер по скулам. Зеркало напротив точно повторяет за ней. Штрих за штрихом и вот уже основа для маски идеала готова. Вместо дерева или папье-маше — укладка и слой косметики, что должен всех убедить в лёгкости и свежести её кожи, юности и красоте, обрамленной деньгами.

Парочка хороших фотографий на страничке заткнут пасти тем внутренним демонам, что пробрались к ней вместе с каждым сомнением, которое посещало её задолго до того, как она решила, добиться взаимности от Марка.

_Ты — фальшивка.  
Твое лицо — лишь гримаса, что скрыта за часами тренировок правильной, красивой, приемлемой улыбки и кучей дорогущей косметической слизи, за которой тебя нет._

_Твои деньги — даже не твои, их тебе дали как наследнице._

_Тебя любят, пока ты кажешься идеалом и имеешь за счет этого власть._

Виктория осторожно прочесывает уложеную чёлку.

Всё в порядке, пока твоих демонов некому увидеть. Да и кто может узнать, что на самом деле у тебя ничего нет?

Виктория злится, возражая на каждый такой выпад от самообвинений, взглядом в накрашенное лицо: есть, есть свои достижения, проклятая стекляшка напротив, когда же тебе хватит лайков на моих фотках? Покройся уже пылью, паутиной, не отсвечивай, как больно объяснять всем и каждому, что она непоколебимое совершенство!

Но мысли о паутине и пыли заставляют её раздражённо морщиться, а это вредит растушевке карандаша от бровей: линия уходит чуть вниз, оставляя пару точек под недовольно приподнятой бровью.

Вик трёт её спасительными салфетками, прочерчивая контур заново и возвращаясь к новым, уже не таким приятным мыслям.

Ей, увы, не мачехе-королеве из «Белоснежки», самой придётся упирать пауков со своего пыльного и обрушивающееся упрёками за такое неуважительное обращение зеркало, вместо того чтобы выслушивать скупые и перемешанные с придирками похвалы.

И в роли паука из её кокона слухлв, увы, будет не Марк. А вездесущая, проклятая Колфилд.

Черт подери эту лезущую поперёк её выкинутой прочь от зеркала паутины слухов хипстершу!

Виктория не морщится, лишь тихо фыркает, гундя в нос. И как же легко ей удалось обойти все ловушки, не знавшей всех её усилий, которые она приложила, чтобы паутина с её сурового внутреннего зеркала стала удобным коконом слухов для тех, кто пытался узнать чего стоит удержать свою репутацию.  
Макс плетет свою паутину, недоразумение в жалкой толстовке умудряется ей возражать. Временами соглашаясь на её поддержку, Вик с опозданием спохватывается, на пару с Нейтаном вгрызаясь сплетнями в спину Макс: это чудо с дурацкими селфи видит её настоящей!

Настоящая Виктория не всегда рада тратить деньги родителей. Это не твое, это их достижение — твердят множественные портреты с таких же множественных банкнот и многочисленные цифры на счетах. Не твое, не твои достижения — твердят лучшие оценки. Не её, не её — вторят им деньги за обучение. Демоны перестанут скалиться лишь тогда, когда она получит первую в своей жизни стипендию: за отличную учёбу. Ту, досталась без взяток.

Раздаётся хлопок двери в ванную.

Нечто сонное в майке с мультяшной обезьянкой и с встрёпанным каре, довольно мурлыкает себе под нос, теребя пальцами висящее через плечо пушистое банное полотенце, что на поверку оказывается бежевым домашним халатом.

Виктория стоит у зеркала и в отражении не Макс и она, а героиня всей академии и девушка с кучей прыщей и недовольством собой под косметикой, что не имеет ничего просто так. Раздражающая её героиня прошедших событий неловко копается в сумке, пряча салфетки, улыбается чему-то своему. Чудо в перьях!

— Уйди, — шикает она на эту грёбаную героиню дня, излишне легкую на помине.

Шуршит занавеска душевой. Макс сонно и рассеянно, без обычной скованности, подобающей таким как она и иногда заменяющей вежливость, улыбается:  
— О привет, извини… Прости, что потревожила.

Виктории хочется сделать с её отражением то же, что делал и Нейтан в приступе наркотически-слепой ярости: разбить на множество мелких осколков.

В комнате Нейтана она застала такое, разбитое после разговора с отцом. Перебинтовывая зёленого с бодуна и матерящегося от каждой капли антисептика Нейтана, Виктория торопливо отворачивалась от изломанного отражения, брезгливо изображая, что вовсе не смотрелась в эту разбитую стекляшку. А разбитое зеркало будто смеялось над её идеальной, больно врастающей в кожу маской, точно твердя: всё, что на твоём лице — не идеал, всё это ничтожно, глупая фальшивка!

Если уж у мачехи Белоснежки было своё зеркало, что говорило, как она прекрасна, то почему с его изнанки не могло быть антипода, учившего её с малых лет любить себя в строгих дозах, выдавая эту любовь точно при строжайшей, больше перемешанной с голодом, диете?

У Виктории уже есть своё зеркало, что отражает всю правду. Оно заставляет вспомнить её, по историческим меркам не слишком юную, а в реальности — так и не состоявшуюся мачеху, что это зеркало в конце концов разбилось. И наверняка каждый из этих разлетевшихся осколков расплавили и стали делать из них лучшее, сплавленное со своей подлой изнанкой, стекло. Как раз то, что в каждом отражении говорит ей, мечтавшей в детстве сыграть в школе именно Белоснежку, а не спящих диснеевских Аврор, как сильно она колдовала и колдует над своим лицом, маленькая, а уже не любящая себя Злая Мачеха.

Макс хлопает глазами и спешит скрыться за ширмой душевой.  
Виктория раздражённо вздыхает и косится в сторону двери: почему бы Кортни не посторожить вход пока она не умывается? Эта хипстерша достанет её и тут, ходячее несуразие!

Виктория не хочет видеть ту, что рушит ее власть, как она, напившись, украдкой признается Тейлор. Власть и ничего больше.  
Только даже им она не может признаться: дело в несомненно бòльшем.

Ведь вся из себя несуразная Макс рушит её защиту.

Ту, что ограждает от мыслей, как бы договориться с вечным внутренним зеркалом, которое каждую секунду оценивает тебя.


End file.
